W. D. Gaster (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Normal= |-|Shocked= |-|W. D. Master= |-|River Person= 'Summary' 'Biography' Walter Douglas Gaster, better known as W. D. Gaster, Wing Ding Gaster or simply Gaster and referred to as the River Person in his hooded disguise is the main antagonist of Uppertale. The former royal scientist of King Asgore Dreemurr, Gaster was admired all over the Underground in his time as trustee of the monster government - except by his assistent, who was jealous of all attention he got. One day, months after the deaths of Asriel Dreemurr and the Six Human Souls and shortly before the new royal scientist Alphys would create Flowey, Gaster invented a machine that could warp space and time as instructed by Asgore in an attempt to warp the monsters beyond the barrier without requiring any more souls. Gaster would stay behind and then flip them back after the town that murdered Asriel was burnt down. But this didn't go as planned. Gaster's jealous assistant found this the perfect opportunity to dispose of his master and take all credit for himself. When Gaster was testing the machine, the assistant pushed him in, causing his essence to be shattered across nonexistence which led to all traces of Gaster's life being deleted, safe for the memories of the assistant, Gaster's followers and a few others. Minutes after, the assistant mysteriously disappeared - unbeknownst to anyone, Gaster's influence took the assistant down with him and this time erased all traces except for Gaster's memory of him. The few that remembered Gaster concluded that it was an incident due to one of his inventions having failed. Aside from a few hidden and cryptic appearances, Gaster's appearance in Undertale were limited - until it was revealed that the very River Person who ferried Frisk through the Underground is in fact Gaster. In Uppertale, Gaster appears as the main antagonist of the game, bent on eliminating Alphys. This soon advances into a desire to punish monsterkind for their supposed 'misdeeds', then into corruption and finally into a desire to use his tech to rule the world. After the monsters reconciled with humanity and finally came to live together and in harmony and peace once more, Gaster made his first move from beyond the grave upon the resurrection of Chara and Asriel and their return to the Underground to feel the nostalgia. Ambushing them when Toriel and Asgore weren't around, Gaster took control of their thoughtwaves and mindset, brainwashing them to become his servants. Soon, more and more of Frisk's friends followed. Upon finally joining the newly re-founded Royal Guard, Papyrus was tasked with hunting Gaster down after Undyne was hypnotized and kidnapped, unaware - just like everyone else - that Gaster was the very person that ferried him and his troops around. Taking on various shapes, possessing various lifeforms and manifesting himself within several objects, bionic lifeforms, locations and concepts, Gaster freely manipulated the entire cast and story in a giant gambit without being suspected. But then, Papyrus finally found out the truth after the missing Sans was found, who, unlike the other victims of Gaster, didn't suffer amnesia, and told them the truth about the enemy having infiltrated within their ranks, having been with them the entire time. The River Person was confronted in the throne room of Asgore's surface residence. With the cast still unaware of the River Person's true colours, Gaster took the opportunity to warp the fabric of reality. Capturing Frisk's friends once again, the River Person iniated a short fray with the child until forced to reveal his true identity as W. D. Gaster. While corrupting existence and fusing all worlds and subspace into one big super realm, Gaster - who had destroyed the ACT and MERCY buttons - forced Frisk into killing all of his friends, swapping places with them through reality warping to use them as living shields, controlling them like puppets to force them into attacking Frisk and finally absorbing their SOUL, life-force, chi, aura, chakra, nen and essence to achieve an immense level of power that made him almost completely omnipotent without limitations and become a transcendental, metaphysical god that rules over creation. But once loaded with suffient loads of DETERMINATION, Frisk finally managed to break through Gaster's defences after being plunged through various other battles - including fights with clones of the previous game's characters - and finally engaged into the true final fight. Halfway through, Gaster tries to manipulate Frisk into sparing him - backstabbing and killing him if he does so - but the child doesn't fall for the scientist's tricks. After more fighting, Gaster offers to spare Frisk, resurrect his friends, and leave them be, even destroying all buttons except for the newly added "MERCY" button to prove that he can be trusted. Frisk agrees to end the fight peacefully, but Gaster backstabs him again and one-shots Frisk with a giant burst of energy and proceeds to absorb him fully to achieve omnipotence, but right then, the Annoying Dog steps in, resurrects Frisk and all of his friends and shatters Gaster's defences. After a few more hits, Gaster is seemingly finally done for, but he soon charges up a giant hypernova attack to undo creation. However, all of Frisk's friends bestow him with their SOUL energy to give him the power to finally end the scientist. With one final attack, Gaster is finally crippled and is left with only the upper half of his body. In a final attempt to kill his adversaries, Gaster proceeds to overload himself with such tremendous amounts of energy, it would cause him to implode and blow up the entire area to kill Frisk and co, but they manage to escape just before the detonation, leaving Gaster to only destroy himself and accidentally commit suicide in the process, finally ending the crazed scientist once and for all. 'Personality and Character' Gaster is a cold, heartless, ruthless, sadistic, cold-blooded, stone-hearted, cantankerous, fearless, murderous monster, a homicidal maniac with absolutely, downright zero feelings, mercy, grace, empathy, manners and etiquette. Gaster would do anything to achieve his goal, including child murder, mass murder, comitting massacres, physical/mental/emotional abuse, killing pregnant women, murdering babies and physically impaired, mentally handicapped and/or terminally sick people, and burning entire cities to the ground. Gaster loves to mentally and emotionally traumatize his victims, scarring them for life and cracking their sanity. Gaster cannot feel love and respect for anyone. Nothing can crack the rough bolster that is W. D. Gaster. The only positive way Gaster was ever represented was before the "accident", where he was apparently a loving, caring, friendly man that would do anything he could to help others. In other words, Gaster started as a friendly, respectful, loving, caring, helpful man to pure evil, a complete monster, the embodiment, manifestation and personification of hatred. Gaster never keeps his promises, always backstabbing those he makes deals or bargains with. Gaster is, by far, the most evil character in Undertale, as well as technically the only one to be truly evil. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 11-B | 3-A | 1-C Name: Walter Douglas Gaster, W. D. Gaster, Wing Ding Gaster, Gaster, River Person Origin: Undertale / Witherverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown pre-shatter, ageless post-shatter Classification: Scientist, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 6 and 7), Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Possession, Void Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Death-Force Manipulation, Omnipresence (in 3-dimensional space only), Hypnosis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Teleportation Manipulation, Vessel Creation, Bubble Encapsulation | Everything from before except Omnipresence to a greater degree plus Immortality (Types 4, 6 and 7), Regeneration (High-Godly), Dual Warping, Mind Manipulation, Brainwave Manipulation, Motor-Skill Manipulation, Damage Manipulation, Transmutation, Replication, Summoning, Umbrakinesis, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Technopathy, BFR, Black Hole Manipulation, Timestorm Creation, Weather Manipulation, Lasers, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Fragokinesis, Force-Field Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy | All powers from before excluding Omnipresence to a great degree plus Immortality (Types 4, 6, 7 and 9), Corruption Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Logic Manipulation, Conceptual Element Manipulation, Eternal Rest Inducement (unlike the description on that page, Gaster's version of this power is different. Namely, Gaster's version of this power is where can put anything to sleep for all eternity, with the only way to wake victims up being Gaster reversing the effect or the curse being lifted through other means), Omni-Sleep Inducement (temporary and eternal), Hibernation/Winter Rest Inducement, Sedative Inducement, Divinity Nullification, Unrestricted Murdering, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Physical Godhood, Existence Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Ontopathogenesis, Reality Sundering and Consumption, Parasite Physiology, Universal Parasitism Attack Potency: Line level (is a 1-dimensional entity) | Universe level (Gaster's mere presence corrupted the universe and drained its essence like a parasite. This messed up the laws of logic and the universe, messing with all physics. Gaster's influence caused the universe to flash in all colours during his battle. Using Reality Warping, Gaster turned the universe into a white void and started drawing his own, which soon became real and plopped into existence, replacing the previous. Finally, Gaster's power became so great he could freely edit, adjust and warp the "old" universe and be nigh-ultipotent in his own, "new" universe, becoming the master of both) | Complex Multiverse level (exists on a higher plane of existence above the Annoying Dog's, becoming the new "God" of Undertale. Destroyed all timelines in Undertale and recreated existence as his own megaverse which is 8-dimensional, which he can freely bend to his will. Effortlessly stomped Asriel in his Angel of Death form, and due to the rules of logic being corrupted, Gaster became "infinity x 3" stronger than the 2-A Asriel, which isn't actually possible without the manipulation of logic. Created a new universal law that made existence 8-dimensional and corrupted reality on an existential scale. Has an attack that could end all of existence including all higher-dimensional worlds up until the 8th ones, alongside the ability to devour all creation) Speed: Omnipresent '''(his manifestation in our world is just an avatar of the real Gaster who is everywhere, nowhere and whenever) | '''FTL+ (outsped Chara, who dodged rays of sunlights) | Massively FTL (highly superior to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Line Class | Universal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Universal (existed outside of the universe and survived its destruction) | Complex Multiversal (unaffected by the collapse of existence) Stamina: Infinite/'Inexhaustible' Range: A few meters | Universal | Across all of existence Standard Equipment: Gaster Blasters, various tech and inventions Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (invented various futuristis tech including machines that can warp reality. Has multiple doctorates, diplomas and certificates of various subjects. Far smarter than Sans, Chara and Asriel who understood the timelines), eventually Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 1-dimensional | Enough DETERMINATION can shatter his defences | Same Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mind Control:' Gaster can freely control the minds, thoughtwaves, mindset and brain functions of virtually anyone. He can hypnotize and/or brainwash his victims, change their loyalty, put them to sleep either temporarily or eternally, place their mind/brain into a certain state, control memories and emotions and manipulate the subconscious. Through "Neurcognitive Deficit", he can make others faint by temporarily shutting down upper brain functions. **'Winter Rest:' Gaster can make any lifeform go into a winter rest or brumation. **'Eternal Rest:' A curse that makes victims sleep forever until Gaster or someone else with a counter reverses the effect. Victims can also be woken up through rituals. *'Lasers:' Gaster can fire blue lasers from his handpalms. These lasers can cause regular damage but also engulf the victim in a forcefield that can apply several effects like freezing, poisoning, applying diseases or leaving the mind of a victim open to suggestions and weakening their free will, allowing them to be manipulated. *'Illusion Casting:' Gaster can create several illiusions, both normal and physical. These physical illusions are capable of injuring victims. *'Duplication:' Gaster can create an unlimited amount of copies of himself. *'Shapeshifting:' Gaster can freely take on any shape, ranging from lifeforms and objects to liquids, various types of matter and even forces. *'Possession:' Gaster can possess any body and create lifeless vessels for him to inhabit. *'Death-Force Manipulation:' Gaster has complete control over the death-force. It allows him to induce death on anything, resurrect others, control souls and corpses, (re-)animate lifeless bodies, utilize dark magic, channel dark energy and fire off blasts of death-force. **'Necromancy:' Gaster can freely resurrect and reincarnate anyone, control the motor functions of the undead, control corpses and undead beings, etc... *'Telekinesis:' Gaster can lift and throw objects and organisms without touching them and control motor functions of others. *'Parasitism:' W. D. Gaster can leech off living beings and things like the universe, as well as infecting existence. *'Weather Manipulation:' There is nothing Gaster can't do do the weather. He can make it rain, storm, thunder, control the wind, change the temperature, etc... *'Timestorms:' Highly destructive timestorms capable of destroying creation. *'Transmutation:' Gaster can turn anything into anything. *'Bubbles:' Gaster can create bubbles around others, trapping them. *'Reality Warping:' Gaster can freely warp reality in any way he sees fit. This ranges from breaking logic and controlling the laws of physics and the universe to manipulating all dimensions and controlling existence. Key: Lower-Dimensional Gaster and his manifestation in our world | Three-Dimensional Gaster | W. D. Master Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1